This invention relates to an ancient Okanawan farm tool, Sai. This implement is used as a self defense weapon that can be seen demonstrated in Kata Forms using multiple striking, blocking, and piercing to ward off an attacker, Kata""s imaginary fight between two or more opponents. More particularly, the invention relates to a sleeve type cover or shield that can be slipped over a prong of a self-defense weapon when the weapon is to be used as a training device, whereby the covered weapon can be wielded safely without fear that it could wound or injure the person using the weapon or the person""s opponent.
In self defense training a multi-pronged implement, is employed to teach the student eye and hand coordination with procedures for warding off an attacker. U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,063, issued to Michael Wong on Oct. 4, 1977 shows one form that such an implement might take. The weapon shown in that patent is a multi-pronged implement having a handle, a main prong extending forwardly from the handle, and two auxiliary prongs extending in opposite directions parallel to the handle and main prong.
In another version, the implement can take a miniature xe2x80x9cpitchforkxe2x80x9d configuration that includes a handle and three generally parallel forks or prongs extending forwardly from the handle. The implement can have a total length slightly less than twelve inches. The prongs can have sharp pointed ends for wounding an attacker, e.g. with a forward lunging motion of the implement. This implement is commonly constructed in various sizes, so that the cover or shield also will be made in all sizes, large, medium and small.
The implement can be used in various ways. For example, the person can employ a forward lunging motion to thrust the sharpened prongs into the attacker""s hand, body or arm. Alternately, the implement can be held in front of the person""s face or body to ward off any blows by an attacker. Additionally, the person can swing the implement, as one might swing a tennis racket or hammer, to deliver a karate-like blow to the body of the attacker.
For real time usage the prongs of the implement have sharpened (or pointed) ends. However, for training purposes the prong ends need to be blunted, in order to prevent injury to the students, children and adults, participating in the training exercise.
The present invention relates to a cover construction that can be safely used in a training environment. For real-time usage the covers are removed from the prongs of the implement, so that the implement can effectively achieve its self-defense objective. In this day and age the covers could also be used for material Arts competitions, and or demonstrations.